The present disclosure relates generally to database computer systems, and more specifically, to distributed processing of data records in a database computer system.
Effective processing of data on distributed database computer systems is an everlasting task of the computer science. The distributed database computer systems are pluralities of autonomous processing units, which are interconnected by a computer network. The processing units cooperate in order to perform an assigned task. They can be united in different computational architectures such as share-nothing parallel processing architecture, shared memory parallel processing architecture, and shared storage memory parallel processing architecture. Another example of alternative architecture is a plurality of the processing units configured as autonomous database computer systems and united by a computer network. Each architecture is characterized by its own degree of coupling of the processing units and data exchange functionalities between different processing units. For instance, each processing unit in the share-nothing parallel processing architecture is able to process only data stored in its storage memory. On the other hand a host computer operating all processing units in the share nothing-configuration parallel processing architecture is operable for processing data stored in the storage memory of each processing unit as one integrated database. IBM Netteza data warehouse is an example of the distributed database computer systems having processing units united in a share-nothing parallel processing architecture.